Impossible
by yatagarasu23
Summary: Gaara jadi guru TK. Guru kampret. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**yatagarasu23 (prev;kakashillua) **

**WARNING (!) Typo, Gak terlalu mengutamakan EYD, jangan baca FIC ini saat sedang ****MAKAN.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**FLAME? Burn yourself **

**X**

Jadi guru TK itu susah ternyata, gak cuma bimbing anak-anak tapi juga harus ngajarin dan ngawasin anak-anak. Apalagi anak-anaknya pada berisik, bau ompol, suka nangis, suka hancurin barang-barang, dan yang paling parah nih, suka eek di celana. Itulah kalimat yang ada di pikiran Sabaku Gaara.

Siapa yang taukah gerangan? Kalau Sabaku Gaara, si cowok **stoic**, irit ngomong, kelakuan kayak preman, ternyata adalah guru TK. Demi sempaknya Fugaku yang gak pernah dicuci! Gaara aja sampai bingung kenapa dirinya harus jadi guru TK? Yang dia dulunya cita-cita kepengen banget buat game, eh malah sekarang jadi guru TK. Ini semua karena Bundanya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bunda Karura.

Gaara cuma menghela nafas aja ngeliatin kelakuan bocah-bocah tengil yang berlarian didepannya.

"Anak-anak, ayo masuk ke kelas! Waktu istirahat sudah habis." Teriak seorang wanita berambut **indigo **panjang dengan pipi **chubby** kemerehan sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak-anak didiknya.

_**Seenggaknya masih ada yang bening,**_ pikir Gaara.

"Baik bu guru!" Jawab mereka serentak langsung berlarian masuk ke dalam kelas.

Gaara berdiri dari duduknya sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena debu. Dengan sigap ingin masuk ke kelas, langkahnya terhenti karena melihat bocah cowok berambut coklat jabrik sedang berdiri didekat pohon.

Dilihat dari mukanya tu anak, mukanya kayak lagi gregetan, ngepalin dua tangannya sambil gigi-giginya digretakkin. Wah wah, Gaara tau nih tanda-tandanya tu anak lagi ngapain. Karena Gaara adalah guru yang baik –menurut dia- sayang anak-anak, pemimpin keluarga, cowok sejati, menyayangi bunda, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong, langsung saja Gaara menghampiri anak itu.

"Inuzuka, ngapain?" tanya Gaara. Ia berjongkok agar tingginya setara dengan anak yang bernama Inuzuka tadi. Yang ditanya masih konsentrasi sama pekerjaanya, sekarang mukanya udah merah banget sampe keringet dingin, pipi **chubby**-nya nambah **chubby** karena dia masih menggertakkan gigi-giginya.

"Ngggggg... Nggggggg." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut anak tak berdosa itu.

**Mayday! Mayday!** Gawat! Kata anak IPA sih 'sedang mengeluarkan sisa-sisa pencernaan yang tidak berguna lagi bagi tubuh melalui anus, dan berbuahlah coklat yang gak enak diliat atau bisa disebut feses' intinya sih ni anak beol! **BEOL!**

'**Pretttt...prettt..'** nah loh, suaranya udah keluar. Kalau ada suara, pasti bau pun ikut keluar, karena tekanan dari dalam tubuh juga mengeluarkan bau *teori ngasal-ngasalan*.

_**Gilak bauk banget **_

Gaara langsung menutup hidungnya, takut hidungnya hilang kayak si kepala lancip –patrick-. Muka Gaara udah sepet bangettttttt kayak dikucek abis-abisan. Si Kiba –sebutan akrabnya- ga peduli amat sama gurunya yang udah kebauan karena ulah pantatnya. Bahkan dia masih saja melanjuti pekerjaannya.

Karena sekali lagi Gaara adalah guru yang baik, sayang anak-anak, pemimpin keluarga, cowok sejati, menyayangi Bunda, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong, Gaara langsung menggendong anak itu dan berlari menuju MCK atau Mandi Cuci Kaskus.

Dengan sigap, Gaara langsung pelorotin aja celana tu anak. Kiba malah sekarang mukanya udah lega, kayaknya sudah selesai acara beolnya.

_**Hoekkkkkk... **_

Muka Gaara sudah gak berbentuk lagi. Maksudnya, raut mukanya itu loh, masem banget. Dengan berkali-kali Gaara coba nutup idungnya pakek tangannya, tapi gak bisa, dia harus memegang anak itu biar gak kepeleset, kan lantainya licin.

Alhasil, kerah bajunya dijadikan penutup hidungnya. Sekali lagi, dengan bijaksana, Gaara langsung saja menyiramkan air ke pantat anak itu, atau istilah kerennya nyebokkin. Tangan Gaara nyebokkin ke anu-nya Kiba? Engga, engga. Dia Cuma nyiramin air aja, tetapi tangan Kiba yang nyebokkin anu-nya sama pantatnya.

"Nih, sabun." Gaara memberikan sabun ke Kiba untuk menghilangkan bau tak sedap dari fesesnya. Kiba langsung menuruti apa kata gurunya, dia diem aja dari tadi karena takut sama gurunya yang satu ini.

Karena sempaknya Kiba udah gak enak diliat dan baunya udah... Alamakkkjanggg, Gaara mengambil satu kesimpulan, "Kamu gak usah makek sempak, pakek celana aja." Si Kiba cengo melihat gurunya. "Tapi pak, kalo ada yang melortin celana aku gimana?" tanya Kiba.

_**Itu urusan lu, bukan urusan gue. **_

"Nanti bapak marahin." Gak mungkinlah Gaara ngomong yang ada di pikirannya dengan anak kecil, bisa-bisa tu anak nangis jerit ngadu ke bapak ibunya. **No no no no!** Gaara gak mau bikin masalah sama orang tua anak didikannya. Bisa-bisa kacau dan dia bisa dipecat sama bu Konan, ituloh pemilik TK Konoha Ceria.

Gaara langsung mengambil celana Kiba yang ia sampirkan dipundaknya, karena tak ada gantungan, yah jadinya ia taruh saja dipundaknya biar gak basah. Kan Gaara guru yang baik.

"Ini pakek sendiri, bisa kan?"

Enggak jadi deh gelar guru baiknya.

**X**

Gaara menggandeng tangan Kiba, mereka berdua menuju ke arah kelas. Urusan yang tadi udah complete!

'_**Ckreekkkk'**_

Seluruh umat manusia yang ada dikelas langsung menatap ke arah pintu, tak terkecuali si guru yang menurut Gaara bening. Kiba langsung melepas gandengan tangannya dengan Gaara dan langsung berlari duduk dekat teman-temannya.

"Sabaku-san, dari mana saja?" tanya si guru bening menatap bingung ke arah Gaara. Gaara langsung mendekat ke arah si guru bening.

Karena kebauan atau apa, tu guru bening langsung menutup hidungnya melihat ke arah Gaara.

Gaara tersinggunglah, dia melirik ke seluruh kelas. Anak didiknya pada nutup idung, dan si Kiba dijauhin oleh teman-temannya. Kok dijauhin? Padahal kan si Kiba udah sabunan? Yah salahkan ketelitian Gaara dong, dia ngasih sabunnya ke Kiba itu sabun kompas.

Gaara mencium bajunya. Mukanya langsung kecut –lagi-, ternyata bau fesesnya Kiba nempel dibajunya. Kok bisa? Bisa kok, kan Gaara gendong Kiba pas tadi mau ke wc.

_**Apes banget gue hari ini. **_

Gaara Cuma tersenyum canggung.

**To Be Continued **

Haloooo, balik lagi ama fic baru. Padahal fic yang 'what i'm honest' itu mau kulanjutin, tapi tiba tiba ngilang :"( aneh banget. Jadi deh buat fic baru lagi. Disini Gaara jadi guru TK, soal Bundanya yg buat Gaara jadi guru TK itu bakal dijelasin di chp brikutnya. Ak buat dikit dlu tktny bnyk yg gasuka, sorry bhs ny ga baku, krn itulah ciri khas saya hehe.

Kalo ada yg gatau sabun kom*as, tu sabun bauk banget, kayak bauk eek-_- soalnya author prnh disuruh pahat sesuatu ama guru makek tu sabun, nutup idung trs pas mahatnya.

Apa kalian suka? Silahkan di REVIEW ya :"D ak pgn tau reaksi kalian.

Sampai jumpa chp depan!^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Author tidak mengambil keuntungan sama sekali dalam fic ini)**

**yatagarasu23 (prev; kakashillua) **

**WARNING (!) Typo(s), Gak terlalu mengutamakan EYD, jangan baca fic ini saat sedang ****MAKAN****.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Flame? Burn yourself **

**Bold + **_**Italic**_** = flashback/ngomong dalem hati **

**Bold= SMS**

**X**

"_**Kamu kapan sih cari kerja, Gaar?"**_

"_**Kapan-kapan."**_

"_**Kamu itu udah lulus! Kenapa gak cari kerja! Umur udah tua, masih pengangguran aja! Bunda malu tau gak sama temen-temen Bunda! Anaknya udah pada kerja semua, jadi dokter, insinyur, designer. Lah kamu? Kayak bayi besar kamu itu! Masih aja Bunda yang rapiin kasur kamu!"**_

"_**Lagian, kenapa Bunda rapiin kasur aku kalo nanti aku bakal tidur lagi?"**_

"_**Terus, kenapa kamu cebok kalo kamu nanti bakalan eek lagi?!"**_

"_**Ya kan... Kalo gak cebok, pantatku gatel-gatel lagi."**_

"_**Diem kamu! Udah mulai ngelawan ya sekarang! Anak gak tau diuntung! Capek-capek Bunda ngelahirin kamu sampe Bunda nahan beol tau gak! Untung pas kamu brojol eek nya gak nempel di tubuh kamu! Jangan-jangan kamu hamilin anak orang ya! Laki-laki jaman sekarang mau enaknya aja tapi gak mau anaknya."**_

"_**Astaghfirullah... Aku gak gitu Bun."**_

"_**Karena kamu gak cari kerja, Bunda udah nelpon bu Konan buat pekerjakan kamu jadi guru TK. Dan juga, kamu gak tinggal disini lagi, cari sana kontrakan! Biar hidup mandiri!"**_

"_**Yah... Bun... yahh... kok gitu sih? Aku gak mau jadi guru TK!"**_

"_**Bunda jiji sama anak yang gak bisa diatur."**_

"_**Mestinya kan itu untuk Kankurou."**_

"_**GAARA! Sana masuk kamar hapalin Al-baqarah!"**_

"_**Tapi Bun-"**_

"_**Tidak, Gaara."**_

**X **

Rumah kontrakan. Yah, sekarang Gaara tinggal sama yang namanya 'Rumah kontrakan'. Tapi dia gak sendirian kok, dia ngajak temennya yang dapet julukan "Si Noisy Beruk", siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto. Padahal, Gaara males abis ngajakin temennya yang satu ini buat tinggal satu atep. Apadaya, karena dia gak mau tinggal sendiri dan duit untuk bayar ngontrak kurang, jadi deh dia ngajak Naruto.

Tinggal sendiri? Sumpah itu kayak jomblo banget deh.

Tapi percuma aja dia ngajak Naruto, tetep aja jomblo.

Dan sekarang, Gaara lagi adem ayemnya dengerin lagu smes yang terbaru. Jangan tanyakan ke saya kalo lagu smes yang baru itu apa, lah kan saya bukan smesbles. Tanyakan sama Gaara aja, soalnya dia semesbles lohhh...

Memang karena hari ini hari sabtu, Gaara tidak perlu ke tempat kerjanya dan ngurusin bocah-bocah kampret bin edan. Jadi intinya sih dia itu libur.

Beda dengan Nartuto, malahan kalo hari sabtu dan minggu dia harus kerja sampe jam tujuh malem. Emang apa kerjaannya? Lah jelas, dia kan guru senam ibu-ibu hamil. Kalo hari sabtu ama minggu itu memang rame bangetttt tante-tante berbadan dua yang dateng ke tempat kerjanya Naruto. Usut punya usut, ternyata tante-tante itu gak cuma senam buat kesehatan bayinya aja, mereka juga pengen ngecengin bapak pemimpin senamnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Ya ampun, Naruto sebenernya mau berhenti, karena tu tante-tante suka ngedipin matanya ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum genit. Dan juga nih, ada satu tante yang bilang gini ama Naruto "sini dek, main sama tante." Main apaan juga? Kali maksud tu tante main anu-anuan. Sayangnya, Naruto gak bisa berhenti. Dapet duit dari mana coba? Cari kerjaan lain, dia gak diterima terus. Nasib kau nak...

Balik ke tokoh utama kita. Tuan Gaara Sabaku.

Selesai dengerin lagu smes, Gaara langsung mandi atau istilah kerennya take a byur byur. (A/N: istilah karangan author) Dikamar mandi, Gaara sibuk banget milih-milih sampo buat ia pakai. Soalnya lengkap banget sih, ada tresemi, pentin, het en solder, sampe sampo switsal pun ada.

Abis mandi, Gaara nyuruh Mang Ojak buat nasi goreng. Mang Ojak itu pembantu kiriman dari Bundanya. Walaupun Bundanya gondok abis sama Gaara, tapi dia tetep khawatir sama putra bungsunya. Sungguh Bunda yang baik... amat.

Dan abis makan, Gaara gak tau lagi mau ngapain, nonton tv tontonannya itu mulu. Ngajak ngobrol Mang Ojak? Ogah ah, tu pembantu kalo di ajak ngobrol suka gak mudeng. Pernah sekali di ajak ngobrol, Gaara ngomong anemia, dia malah ngomong dengan muka paniknya, "Tuan Gaara inget gak sama saya, sama den Naruto inget gak? Coba saya ini siapa?" HA, lu kira amnesia. Beda jauh Mang.

Jadilah si Gaara maen laptop sambil dengerin lagu smes.

**X**

Jam 19.05 malam...

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Waallaikumussalam.."

Naruto pulang dengan muka yang super duper aduh gak banget. Abis diapain lagi tu anak? Kayaknya ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa lu Nar?" tanya Gaara cengengesan liat muka Naruto yang merana abis. "Gua hampir diperkosa ama salah satu ibu-ibu senam," jawab Naruto sambil buang muka karena malu ama temennya. "Ha? Serius lu? Gimana dia perkosa lu? Kan hamil, ya kan?"

"Kagak, ternyata dia gak hamil. Dia nyelipin bantal ke perutnya supaya keliatan hamil. Emang yah, sampe segitunya mau liat muka gua. Mending gua jomblo dari pada dideketin tante-tante. Udah makek lipstick tebel, ngeliatin gua kek mau makan. Ah udahlah, jiji gua bahasnya," Naruto langsung mendaratkan bokongnya disebelah Gaara.

Gaara cuma mangut-mangut aja dengernya. Pengen ketawa, tapi kesian ama sohibnya ini. _**Memang bener-bener nasib yah Nar**_, pikir Gaara.

"Ngomong soal jomblo nih Gaar, udah berapa lama lo ngejomblo?"

"Gak ngitung." JLEB banget deh ditanyain berapa lama ngejomblo. Kayak bener-bener gak laku aja sih. _**Gua single dan bukan jomblo.**_

"Lo mau gak gua cariin cewek?" Naruto meneguk segelas es jeruknya Gaara tanpa dosa. Peduli amat deh, dia haus banget.

"Ogah ah! Palingan lu ngasih gua tante-tante kan? Lagian ada yang gua taksir kok," ucap Gaara jadi teringat cewek yang satu kerja ama dia. Cewek lemah lembut, sayang anak-anak, suka senyum sana, senyum sini. Gak gila loh yaa...

"Wuihhh, siapa tu Gaar? Cakep gak? Bohay, bohay?" Naruto seperti antusias sekali dengan pembicaraan ini. Pasalnya kan, dia belum pernah denger Gaara ngomong kalo ada yang dia taksir. Susah banget buat Gaara itu naksir seseorang.

"Namanya Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga," Gaara senyam-senyum sendiri sambil mikirin yayang nya, buat si Naruto jadi ngeri liat Gaara. "Hinata Hyuuga... kayaknya gua pernah denger tu nama... siapa ya...emm..."

"Emang lo kenal dia?" Gaara menyesap es jeruknya yang tinggal sedikit karena ulah Naruto yang beringas meneguk es jeruknya Gaara.

"HINATA! HINATA HYUUGA KAN? SERIUS GAAR?" teriak Naruto terkaget-kaget, karena dia baru ingat Hinata Hyuuga itu siapa.

"Apaan sih? Iya serius. Emang lo kenal?" tanya Gaara mengernyitkan keningnya tanda ingin tau.

"Dia kan temen SMP gua! Anaknya lemah gemulai kan? Yang kalo jalan kayak putri solo? Yang gak tega mukul nyamuk sekalipun? Yang bola matanya kayak gada kan?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sampe Gaara agak cemburu dengernya. Kenapa si Naruto tau sedetil itu, mukul nyamuk gak tegaan. Sungguh berperikehewanan.

"Iye, tau banget sih."

Karena emang dasar Naruto itu IQ nya tiarap gak tegak-tegak, jadi dia gak ngerti apa maksud Gaara yang "tau banget sih," itu cemburu Naruto... yaampun Naruto...

"Nah itu gua bisa bantu lo Gaar! Beneran deh. Sebagai sobat yang udah mau nemenin lo setiap tahun gua ikhlas kok Gaar," tangan Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara sambil tersenyum kebapakan. Ini mah kayak bukan sobat, tapi kayak bapak anak.

"Beneran?" muka Gaara langsung cerah seperti abis dapet hadiah dari chiki-chiki jajanan. "Iya, bener kok. Gua ada nomornya, lo mau gak?"

Gaara gak begitu musingin Naruto dapet dari mana tu nomor, yang penting dia bisa dapet nomor Hinata. Kalo dapet nomor Hinata kan bisa pedekatean, nanya "lagi apa?" atau "udah maem belum?" dan masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya.

Gaara langsung ngesave nomor Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang, tu anak langsung sms Hinata sambil cengar-cengir kaga jelas. Biasaa... orang lagi tertampar cinta mah begitu. Mau tau isi sms nya? Nih...

**Gaara: Ini Hinata ya?**

**Hinata: Iya, ini siapa ya?**

**Gaara: Ini Gaara **** tau kan? : )  
**

**Hinata: Ohh, Sabaku-san. Knp ya? **

**Gaara: Cuma ngecek aja ini bener nmr km ayo gak. Tolong jangan pnggl Sabaku-san, kesanny kek bpk2 : )  
**

**Hinata: Ah, iya maaf ya err.. Gaara-san.**

**Gaara: Iya gapapa kok **** kamu lg ap? : )  
**

Naruto nahan tawa aja ngeliat sms nya Gaara sama Hinata. Apa lagi makek emoticon smiley pula, muka stoic di sms suka makek smiley. WKWKWK!

**Hinata: Lagi nonton, km? :D**

**Gaara: Lagi smsan sama km aj. Udah ma'em belom? : )**

_**Plis deh stop Gaar emot smiley nya! Kesannya kayak orang gila senyummmm mulu. Abis tu apaan pula "ma'em"? alay banget, **_batin Naruto. Gaara masih cuek bebek aja, asik sms-an sama ayangnya.

**Hinata: Belum hehe**

**Gaara: Makan dulu sana, nanti km sakit : )**

"Woy Gaar! Bisa brenti ga sih makek emot itu? Sumpah jiji banget gua liatnya," ucap Naruto abis kesabaran karena liat emot jahanam –baginya-. "Apaan si Nar? Kalo gak makek emot itu kesannya cuek tau gak," jawab Gaara karena kesal Naruto teriak tepat disebelah kupingnya. "

"Lo kan emang cuek! Ga usah makek smiley-smiley segala." Gaara sama sekali gak ngegubris omongan Naruto. Diluar boleh cuek, tapi di sms jangan dong ah, nanti kayak siapa lagi.

**Hinata: Hahaha iya iya**

**Gaara: Ehm, Hinata? Besok ada acara ga? : )**

"Lu mau ngajak dia jalan? Kecepetan banget!"

"Berisik lu, RUK!" Naruto kesel banget dikatain beruk. Hell no! Muka ganteng gini kok kayak beruk?

**Hinata: Gada, knp mmgnya?**

**Gaara: Aku mau ajak kamu nonton, mau ga? : )**

**Hinata: Boleh tuh, ak mau ;)**

**Gaara: Makasih : ) nanti ketemuan di xxxxx aja y : )**

"Ha? Jemput dia kek! Malah ketemuan!"

"Kalo gua jemput dia kan sama aja nanti ketemuan. Dan lo tau kan gua gada motor ato pun mobil, masa gua jemput dia makek angkot sih." Naruto sweetdrop.

**Hinata: Oke ;)**

**Gaara: Iya ;)**

Dan berakhirlah sudah sms nya. Naruto Cuma geleng-geleng kepala aja liat Gaara cepet banget deketin cewek. Kan semua harus makek proses, bre. Gaara mukanya seneng banget, tapi gak senyam-senyum. Cuma kayak seneng banget. Yah gitulah pokoknya...

**X **

Jam 20.45 malam.

"Gimana Nar?" Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi sambil ngeliatin baju yang doi pakek. Baju warna putih v-neck yang kebelahnya gede banget, jadi kayak makek baju cewek. Soalnya, ampe kedodoran ke samping bahu gitu.

"Lo ke taman lawang aja kalo gitu mah," jawab Naruto ilfeel ngeliat Gaara.

"Kenapa sih? Kan ini ngetrend! Olga Syahputra aja makek baju kek gini," iya memang, baju yang Gaara pakek mirip kayak punya Olga.

"Ck, setau gua ya. Hinata itu suka cowok yang makek baju ketat-ketat man! Kalo perlu sampe pentil lo keliatan," ucap Naruto sambil ngacak-ngacak lemari baju Gaara. Gaara Cuma cengo aja kalau Hinata suka yang begituan.

Sebenernya gak gitu sih...

Setelah beberapa jam milih-milih baju, pilihan Gaara terjatuh pada kaos hitam bergambar dream bird, bukan angry bird loh ya. MKKB abis Gaara makek kaos anngry bird, yang ada dia diketawain ama Hinata.

Naruto sudah masuk ke kamarnya, saat ingin menutup pintu dia malah nepuk jidat keinget sesuatu.

"Aduh, lupa nonton cinta tujuh susun kan," ucapnya.

**To Be Continued**

GAH! Akhirnya selesai juga bikin chap ini. Author ngerasa kurang humor disininya. Ngerasa banget malah. Apa ini lucu ato engga? Chp selanjutnya, Gaara sama Hinata bakal jalan-jalan aka kencan :")

Yah sudah dijelaskan kenapa Gaara jadi Guru TK, walopun flesbeknya dalem bentuk gitu tp tetep ngerti kan :D hehehe soalnya author males bikin flashback kepanjangan.

Dan soal smsnya, author gak makek 'from' ,'to' dsb, kayak sms pada umumnya. Soalnya itu ngerepotin, mending kek gitu, ya gak ya gak? :")

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah ngereview di chp sebelumnya :") maaf yang ga log in aku ga bls, usahakan log in biar author bls :") tp gpp deh, makasih banyak loh!^^ sorry kalo udah lama nunggu, karena ngestuck di tengah-tengah :") ohyaa, buat silent readers, review dong... jangan Cuma baca aja :")

Akhir kata, **REVIEW PLEASE** :")


End file.
